1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus and a method for cleaning a wiper.
2. Description of the Related Art:
As an example of liquid jetting apparatuses which discharge liquids, there is known such a liquid jetting apparatus including a mechanism which removes foreign substances and the like adhering to a liquid jetting surface formed with nozzles. For example, there is known a wiping unit which wipes an ink jetting surface (nozzle forming surface) of an inkjet head and is capable of both removal operations of removing the ink adhering to the ink jetting surface and removing the foreign substances adhering to the ink jetting surface.
The above wiping unit has a wiper pressed against the ink jetting surface, The wiper is made from a composite material which joins a wiping material formed of an elastic plate such as rubber on one side, and a rubbing material such as felt on the other side. The wiper moves in one direction relative to the ink jetting surface to wipe away the ink adhering to the ink jetting surface with the wiping material. Further, the wiper moves in the direction opposite to the one direction relative to the ink jetting surface to rub away the foreign substances adhering to the ink jetting surface with the rubbing material.